


Friends with benefits ( for other friends )

by lexahenries



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexahenries/pseuds/lexahenries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time when Zoe Hart told Wade Kinsella 'i love you' and he almost slept with Lemon.<br/>| AU-ish. | | ZADE fluff & LEMONADE friendship | |Context: Lemon and Wade are still co-owners of the Rammer Jammer, Lavon and A.B. are still together, Zoe declared her love in front of the whole town and Wade had to leave for Atlanta but he decided to stay. |</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with benefits ( for other friends )

A long time ago, when her mother had promised her that she would have done great things in her life, Lemon Breeland never imagined to find herself at the Rammer Jammer, late at night, surrounded by drunk Southern men.  
“What about pouring more Lemon into my next drink?” Especially, she didn’t expect this. She had to admit though that Meatball was a very determinate guy. He was about to reach his hundredth no, when Wade Kinsella, her co-owner took her defense.  
“C’mon man, do you really want to hit rock bottom like this? Hundred no from a girl are a lot.” Wade asserted, taking his semi empty glass. It was time that he’d come home and they were pretty tired too, plus they still had to clean the whole place.  
“Hey, I still had some!” Meatball grumbled then he slipped out of his stool and he staggered out of the room.  
“Thank you.” Lemon smiled grateful, sitting on a chair behind the counter with a tired look.  
“Don’t take it too hard, you know that Meatball is a little… eccentric when he drinks.” Wade looked carefully for the exact words to say but there wasn’t any excuse for his buddy’s behavior.  
“And when he doesn’t drink?” Lemon raised an eyebrow. “It’s not just that, I mean… this is not the way I imagined my life.” She sighed.  
“Life is unpredictable and it’s not that bad, you know, you have the best co-owner of the whole world.” Wade winked at her, managing to get a smile out of her.  
“Yeah, I would have never imagined I’d said that but you’re the only one I can trust. All men are pigs, all. Except for you.”  
Being complimented by Lemon Breeland was like seeing snow in August. An extraordinary and strange event. And he could literally feel the wheels of her brain rotating mechanically and it never was a good thing.  
“Oh well, I’m not perfect, everybody knows it…” Accepting compliments wasn’t in his nature and he preferred being careful with Lemon because he had no idea where she was getting at. Or better he had an idea but it was totally insane. It couldn’t be that.  
“No, I’m serious. Look at the men of my life, George had left me at the altar, Lavon is happily engaged with my best friend, you’re the one that never abandoned me through all these years, maybe…”  
The dreamy look on Lemon’s face had been interrupted by Wade.  
“No Lemon, stop. I hope this conversation take another way because what you are saying is totally crazy.” He didn’t mean to offend her, she was his best friend and he wanted things to stay that way. He was trying to stay out of love drama for a while.  
“Don’t deceive yourself, I don’t care about your abs.” She abruptly replied leaving a frowning Wade, liar, they were one of his best qualities. “But they say that running a business is harder than running a wedding and we’re doing pretty well!”  
“Wedding? Lemon, I think you drank too much for tonight, what do you think about taking you home?” He took her arm, trying to reason with her.  
“Oh my God, you men are all the same, as soon as you hear the word wedding you shit your pants. I didn’t mean I want to marry you but at least give it a shot. What do we have to lose? And then you’d make Zoe Hart crazier than she already is after you showed no reaction to her speech.” A sly look appeared on Lemon’s face.  
“It’s not that her words didn’t mean anything to me but why now? When I was about to left? She’s like that, she always wants what she can’t have. Before with George and now with me because she feared losing me forever but I’m sure that now that I stay she doesn’t care about me, even though she said she does.” He wasn’t afraid of showing himself vulnerable in front on Lemon, she was the only one that could understand him and give him the right advices and he didn’t want it to change. He was just trying to understand what he really wanted. I mean, of course he wanted to be with Zoe, he had deep feelings for her and that was why he was so afraid to expose himself to love again.  
“So, give her something she can’t have. If you change your mind, you know where to find me.” She shoot a clammy kiss at his cheek, she undid his apron and got out of the counter stumbling. She definitely had drank too much. Not that he could blame her, Meatball was difficult to deal with.  
Coming back from work, Wade couldn’t help glancing at the other side of the lake, at the carriage house. The lights were on, so Zoe was still awake. It was unlikely of her unless she had guests. He was about to coming inside when the sharp laugh of Zoe hit his ears.  
It was easy to hear what was happening with the surrounding silence and another voice he knew very well came to his ears. That of George Tucker.  
It was unbelievable, clearly competition never ended. Not that they were doing anything wrong but the simple fact of seeing her with him drove him crazy.  
“Screw it.” He thought before giving another look at the two of them and coming back to his steps, leaving his doorway at his back.  
As soon as she got home, Lemon smeared herself on the couch. She wasn’t strong enough to carry herself to the bed. Maybe she really drank too much but what did they all expect? She worked in a bar full of drunks. And the proposal she made to Wade wasn’t so insane. I mean if she asked him something like that to him a few years ago they would have all thrown up their hands but now she needed something more than the generic beers they sold at the Rammer Jammer.  
Her life was a complete mess and she was just trying to cling on the only person that never turned his back on her, was it so wrong?  
With her mind full on those thoughts and a pounding headache, Lemon didn’t even notice that somebody was knocking on the door. She got up and opened the door, being hit by Wade like a hurricane.  
It wasn’t exactly the way she expected, Wade was passionate but too much for her, she loved the delicacy and whispered kisses and although he was a big expert, he wasn’t meant for her.  
“Wade…”  
“I’m sorry, I can’t…” He felt it too that things were unnatural. This was not how they were supposed to feel, Lemon was beautiful and smart and in another life they would have made a great couple but it was just wrong.  
“I know, it was a mistake. I’m sorry.” She sighed downhearted, sitting on the couch.  
“I know it’s silly but… I don’t want to hurt her. Even though she’s no longer mine.” Forgetting her would have been the hardest things he had ever done in his entire life and maybe someday he could have been with somebody without thinking about her every second but that was not the case.  
“What do you mean?” Lemon raised an eyebrow.  
“I saw her with George when I was coming back home. Maybe that’s their moment.”  
“They could have had their moment, when I was left at the altar. But they keep chasing each other instead.”  
“And we keep chasing them.” Nodded bitterly Wade.  
“I’m not in love with George anymore.” Lemon stated with a strange defensive voice.  
“Lemon.” Wade lifted an eyebrow.  
“Wade.” She imitated him, staring him in the eyes.  
“Lemon, I’m not blind, I noticed how you look at him. And that you always leave him the biggest slice of cake.” Lemon rolled her eyes and he smiled at her. “So this is what this craziness is about. You can’t get Tucker out of your mind.”  
“Fifteen years are hard to forget.” She finally admitted, glancing down.  
“It’s still not sure that you have to forget them, are you 100% sure that he got over them? Anyway, you don’t need to rely on a man at all costs, you’re the strongest and the most independent person I know. When you set your mind on something, you can always reach your goal, no matter what. You’re a force of nature and you shouldn’t waste your time with people that don’t appreciate you.”  
“Since when you became a hopeless romantic?” Lemon asked rhetorical teasing him.  
“Since when my best friend became crazypants and decided to sleep with me.” He replied amused.  
“You have to promise that we’ll never talk again about this night!” Lemon burst into a laugh, covering embarrassed her face with her hands.  
“About you wanting to sleep with me?”  
“About you being a romantic dude. If you weren’t kissing so bad you’d be the perfect guy!”  
“Hey!” Wade cried out hurt in his pride, beginning to tickle Lemon.  
After clarifying that they definitely couldn’t be anything more than friends, Wade came back to his place.  
He was touching his pockets, trying to find his keys, when a familiar figure sat under the porch caught his attention.  
“Hey Wade.” The girl suddenly stood up and walked towards him.  
“Zoe.” He felt paralyzed at her sight, he didn’t expect to see her at that time of night, especially at her doorstep.  
“Sorry for the late hour, I wouldn’t want to look like a stalker to you, it’s just that I really need to talk to you and I didn’t see you at home so I waited for you but if you want we can talk tomorrow…” When she was nervous, she always talked in a pacey way because she had a lot of things in mind and little time to say them but Wade still found it adorable.  
“Don’t worry, tell me everything.” He smiled, gesturing her to sitting on a step next to him.  
“Okay so, I wanted to tell you that I’m going to leave you space if you want…” She started, taking a long breath.  
“Doc, don’t worry. If you want to date George, you can do that without problems, no hard feelings.” He interrupted her, leaving the girl speechless.  
“George? What are you talking… oh wait, you saw him leaving my place?” She asked, starting to understand.  
“Really, don’t worry…”  
“Wade! I’m trying to confess you my love, okay? I spent hours trying to figure out what to say to you and more hours trying to learn by heart those words without faltering or freaking out, so you’re going to let me finish!” She exclaimed in a huff, very romantic Zoe, congratulations. Having noticed the confused and little proud look on the boy’s face she went on. “I had to call George because I was panicking. A.B. and Lavon were busy and I didn’t know who else I could call and it was pretty awkward at first but then George managed to help me, because he’s in the same situation with Lemon.”  
“Lemon?”  
“He went fighting for her.” She explained smiling. “Which reminds me that I should fight for you. I know that you said that you don’t want any more drama in your life and I get it that I’m a pain in the ass and I’m hard to handle but I spent the last few hours despairing and now I have a lump in my throat that I can’t even speak but I’ll go on telling you that I love you because my knees are trembling even though I’m sit down and I could be very intolerable if you’d said and nobody wouldn’t talk to me ever again…”  
“Slow down, Doc.” He said smiling after kissing her, he had to stop that waterfall of words one way or another.  
“I’m seriously out of breath.” Zoe said making Wade bursting into a laugh.  
“I wish I heard your whole speech but maybe you wouldn’t get there alive.”  
“Actually, I screwed it up a little bit, can I do it again?” Zoe asked smiling getting a kiss as an answer, which was actually meant to shut her up.  
“So, it was supposed to start with Wade Kinsella, I know that you said that you want your space…”  
“Wow, George Tucker helped you creating this?” He interrupted her again with a kiss.  
“You know, maybe it’s better if I show you practically what I can’t explain at words…” She proposed with a cunning smile in her eyes.  
“I think it’s a great Doc, the best one you ever had.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!  
> I wrote this thingy a while ago but I forgot to post it and now I don't know if it's a good or bad things lol  
> Anyway, I ship Zade so much that it hurts but I since love Lemonade's friendship I always wondered what would have happened if one of the two got a crush for the other and... here's the answer lol  
> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my mothertongue!  
> See ya ♥


End file.
